Gak Nafsu Makan Ramen
by cangcimen
Summary: "Tidak nafsu makan ramen," kata Naruto. Apa? Uzumaki Naruto yang itu nggak berselera makan ramen? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kutil kunai yang diceritakannya? Atau ini cuma pertanda dunia yang akan kiamat sebentar lagi? / "Aku akan meninggalkan pola hidup tidak sehat dan sering makan sayuran pahit!" Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga. / headcanon / i don't own the cover


disclaimer: semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik masashi kishimoto

ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2015

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sedang mengurus berkas-berkas Hokage yang sangat penting, Naruto tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya ramen. Kadang ia memesan dari Ayame-neesan, tapi lebih sering lagi dia membawa ramen instan. Agar tidak repot, katanya. Dan baru-baru ini dia menyesali kebiasaannya.

Baru saja, Boruto menodongkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang berhubungan dengan makanan kesukaannya sejak kecil. Setelah membaca semuanya, nafsu makan Nanadaime Hokage itu langsung menghilang. Hal ini tidak biasanya, karena Naruto yang dulu mau pun sekarang adalah orang yang rakus.

 _Sering Makan Ramen Instan, Berbahaya atau Tidak?_ itulah judul utama dari artikel tersebut, dan terpampang sebuah gambar makanan yang selalu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air liur.

 _Ramen instan sudah menjadi menu alternatif di kala lapar menyerang. Selain murah, makanan yang sering disajikan panas-panas itu memang mujarab mengusir lapar._

'Benar!' Kata Naruto tersenyum riang dalam hati saat membaca paragraf pembuka dari artikel tersebut lewat ponsel Boruto. Naruto mulai asik men- _scroll_.

 _Tapi, sejumlah ilmuwan menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu sering menyantap mi._

'Apa? KENAPA?' Naruto heboh sendiri dalam pikirannya, dia pikir para ilmuwan itu tidak _berprikeramenan_ , dia pun lanjut membaca.

 _Sebab ramen instan kurang baik bagi kesehatan._

"Hah? Menurut kesehatan lidahku sih baik-baik saja." gumam Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur ke luar, masih menyangkal.

 _Ramen, seperti kebanyakan makanan olahan lainnya, mengandung garam dan monosodium glutamat (MSG) yang tinggi._

Oh, pantas rasanya gurih, katanya dalam hati, mulai terbayang rasa dari kuah ramen yang akrab di lidahnya.

 _Dan diet mineral dalam kadar tinggi dapat meningkatkan risiko penyakit jantung dan stroke. Selain itu, cukup banyak alasan untuk menghindari MSG. MSG itu sendiri adalah zat excitotoxin, yang membuat sel-sel saraf terlalu bersemangat hingga menyebabkan kerusakan atau kematian._

'HAH? MATI?!' Buru-buru Naruto melirik satu dus ramen instan yang tergeletak di sudut meja kerjanya, dia menelan ludah. Ternyata efeknya separah itu.

 _Dari penelitian itu ditemukan bahwa orang yang makan ramen instan 2-3 kali seminggu memiliki risiko meningkatkan sindrom metabolik._

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, pasalnya dia tidak begitu paham istilah-istilah kedokteran seperti itu. Naruto mulai percaya apa yang dikatakan artikel itu sampai-sampai dia memelototi ponsel Boruto. _'M-meta_ apa?' pikirnya.

 _Ramen instan mengandung bahan kimia Tersier-butil hidrokuinon (TBHQ), aditif makanan yang merupakan bi-produk dari butana, yang digunakan dalam industri peminyakan._

Naruto semakin takut membaca ada bahan kimia dalam ramen, dia segera mengembalikan ponsel layar sentuh Boruto.

Boruto yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, "Tuh, Yah, mulai sekarang jangan makan ramen lagi." dia mengangkat dus berisi ramen instan. "Aku buang ya?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ng," _No_! Naruto tidak rela dunia akhirat, tapi dengan adanya artikel laknat itu, mau tidak mau dia akhirnya mengangguk pada putra sulungnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. "Terima kasih infonya, Boruto. Ayah akan lebih berhati-hati." Naruto berdeham.

Boruto yang sekarang di ambang pintu berbalik dan mengangkat bahu, dus masih ada di tangannya. "Jangan lupa makan malam di rumah ya. Ayah sudah janji, 'kan." katanya judes. Naruto hanya tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya terlihat dan mengacungkan jempol kanan pada anak laki-lakinya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kenapa ramennya tidak dimakan?" Himawari kecil bertanya pada ayahnya. Matanya yang berwarna safir berkelap-kelip, penasaran. Biasanya ayahnya adalah yang paling cepat menghabiskan makanan penutup keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Naruto melirik anak perempuannya yang sedang makan dan berdeham gugup. "Ayah sedang tidak nafsu ramen, Nak." jawabnya sambil memakan banyak brokoli dengan terburu-buru. Batinnya mengeluh karena sebenarnya dia tidak suka sayuran, dan lebih tergoda oleh ramen buatan Hinata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto harus makan makanan selain mi. Dia harus menghindarinya. Batinnya meraung-raung.

"Apa ada yang salah, N-Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata heran, suaminya bertingkah sangat aneh malam ini. Naruto menggeleng gugup.

"Ayah tidak akan makan ramen lagi selamanya," Boruto yang sedang memakan nasinya berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, dia sedikit menyeringai di sela kunyahannya. "mungkin."

"Y-ya, itu benar." Naruto akhirnya mengakui, dia mulai menceritakan perihal artikel yang dia baca tadi siang dengan gebu semangat yang berlebihan. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan saksama. Kecuali Boruto, dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar karena sudah selesai makan.

"...dan aku takut kena sindrom metalika!" dia bergidik saat membayangkannya meski sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa itu, Yah? Apa itu sejenis makanan?" Himawari berkedip-kedip lucu, makin penasaran dengan cerita ayahnya yang kelewat heboh.

Hinata yang melihat putri bungsunya bersemangat langsung tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin maksudnya sindrom metabolik," lalu dia berpaling ke arah suaminya, mencari pembenaran.

"Ya! Ya! Itu dia!" tunjuk Naruto gembira.

"Sindrom metabolik itu adalah," Hinata memulai kuliah panjangnya, "kondisi peningkatan tekanan darah, tingkat gula darah tinggi, kelebihan lemak tubuh di sekitar pinggang dan kadar kolesterol abnormal yang terjadi secara bersama-sama. Hm... dan bisa meningkatkan risiko penyakit jantung, stroke dan diabetes.

Naruto mengangguk, agaknya ia mulai paham apa yang dijelaskan istrinya. "Tapi yang tadi aku baca, ada bahan kimia tersier-kutil hidrokunai atau TB..." Naruto seperti tidak yakin apa yang diucapkannya benar. "oh! TBHQ! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi namanya terdengar menyeramkan!" semburnya lagi dengan seruan.

"Hm, aku tidak pernah dengar tersier-kutil hidrokunai," Hinata terlihat berpikir, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu saat dia melihat ke atas. "tapi aku tahu TBHQ." Naruto langsung senang begitu mendengar ini. "Oh, mungkin maksud Naruto-kun itu pengawet beracun _tersier, butil hidrokuinon_ yang adalah kepanjangan dari TBHQ, bukan kutil atau pun hidrokunai, ya." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang malu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedangkan Himawari semakin antusias dengan apa yang dibicarakan orangtuanya meski pun dia tidak mengerti.

"TBHQ itu adalah produk sampingan dari industri perminyakan, terdaftar sebagai antioksidan." jeda sejenak, Hinata menatap orang-orang yang paling disayanginnya bergantian. "Namun, harus disadari kalau itu adalah bahan kimia sintetik dengan sifat antioksidan, beda dengan antioksidan alamiah. Jangan sering mengonsumsi makanan yang mengandung bahan ini." Hinata langsung menatap Naruto.

Naruto memandang Hinata takjub, merasa bangga karena mempunyai istri yang cantik sekaligus pandai. Himawari juga terlihat begitu mengagumi Hinata, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kamu hebat!" kata Naruto sambil bertopang dagu dan nyengir lebar, Himawari ikut mengangguk imut.

"A-aku pernah mendengarnya dari Sakura." jawab Hinata malu-malu, pipinya bersemu kemerahan karena dipuji, lalu dia terlihat seperti ingat sesuatu. "TBHQ memang terdapat pada ramen instan. Jadi Naruto-kun jangan sering makan yang instan ya, tidak sehat."

Melihat Hinata yang berubah menjadi tegas membuat Naruto pasrah. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan meninggalkan pola hidup tidak sehat dan mulai makan sayuran pahit!" dia menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Gouchisousama deshita." gumam Naruto, mengakhiri makannya yang sudah habis, diikuti keluarganya.

"Loh, Naruto-kun tidak makan ramen buatanku?"

Naruto malah melongo ditanya seperti itu. "Bukannya tadi tidak boleh makan ramen ya? Kan bahaya."

"Yang tadi kita bicarakan itu ramen instan, Naruto-kun. Kalau buatan sendiri tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menambahkan banyak sayur kok. Adonan mi-nya juga tidak pakai pengawet." Seketika wajah Naruto berubah cerah. "Jadi kurasa akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Benarkah? WOAH!" Naruto mulai makan dengan semangat. Tangis bahagia berderai di sela makannya.

.

.

.

Boruto yang sedari tadi mengintip kini berdecak sebal. Usahanya untuk mengganggu ayahnya yang payah gagal sudah. Dia harus cari ide lain, yang lebih brilian. Mungkin dia harus tanya Mitsuki besok.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

aku juga suka mi instan, tapi segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu nggak baik. jangan makan mi instan setiap hari kaya naruto ya :*

kutipan artikel dari:

www(titik)dream(titik)co(titik)id

cara-ngatasi(titik)blogspot(titik)com

#NulisRandom2015


End file.
